


SWAMP

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运S4-S5间
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	SWAMP

SWAMP

也许Keith是比他记忆里高了些，但当Shiro抬起头，从视野水平线看开去，仍能瞧见他头顶那个不服帖的发旋。狮群的上一次飞行中，他们见到漂浮在剧毒氯气的水晶星球，那里的云像是某种翼龙，Shiro一直想着要告诉他这个。自从Keith回来，人们总是急着问他在任务里遭遇了什么、在格拉人那里学会了什么，但似乎没人要告诉他狮堡里有什么见闻——除了Pidge，她拉着Keith钻进机库里一下午，出来时两人都嘟囔着稀奇古怪的飞行术语。

Shiro过了两天才从另一个虫洞飞回来，胳膊脱臼过一次，但起码左边两根肋骨保住了。他在舰桥逗留有几个小时，作简报和部署作战安排，被迫吃下Coran特意烹饪、蓝得要死的小杯糕，踏上通往卧室的走廊时视线都模糊了。等他打开门，Keith正靠着床用匕首削一块奇形怪状的石头，也有可能是某种水果什么的。

“呃，嗨。”他说。

“你这里居然只有机组维护手册，我看了三遍，快无聊死了。”Keith劈头抱怨道，努力片下一小块紫色胶质，碎屑掉了一腿一地板。Shiro没力气指责他破坏室内环境，泄气地拉起衬衫，用力时感到斜方肌下钝木的痛意：“你可以用通讯器看电影，就在那边的架子上。”

“我喜欢老派点儿的东西，”Keith头也不抬地说，“再说你有看过那些泰洛星的洗涤剂广告吗，真的很恶心。”他穿着Shiro的背心和长裤，头发还潮着，眼下有一圈薄薄的青色，每次熬夜赶报告或者模拟飞行训练以后他就是那副样子，疲惫，但雀跃不已。马摩拉之刃的制服在椅子上团成一团。Shiro笑着走去冲浴。在舰上洗热水澡还是相当奢侈的，通常只能用声波浴匆匆解决，然而站在水流和蒸汽中令人舒适、毫无防备，热水使得右臂上的金属微微发烫。Shiro知道那只是一种错觉，仿佛断肢上秃鹫般盘桓不定的痛楚，从水流中裹挟而来。他不能待得太久，不然那些语声迟早会将他淹没。

他思索着是否也要和Keith说说这个。

“如果Lance再跟我讲他那些兽人女朋友的故事，我就要把他那个大脑袋塞进Hunk的烤箱里。”Keith边看他用毛巾擦干头发边说。有时候他话很多，而且像个小孩儿，就好比狼崽子只敢扑咬亲近的人一样。他的存在让Shiro感觉安心多了，不然屋子就只是屋子，没有别的。舱室中地板四时恒温，赤脚也不觉得寒冷，Shiro坐到床边，伸出手揉了揉Keith的头发。对方没有反抗，一声不吭，转过头来看着他。

“你可以和我一起睡会儿。”Shiro提议道。但Keith没有回应。他盯着从他领口露出的皮肤：“你身上怎么了？”

他爬上床，凑过来掀起Shiro的T恤。“没有看起来这么糟。”年长者连忙辩解，淤青已经变成紫色的，横在锁骨上方。零散在小臂和胸口的几处刀伤正在结痂。Keith伸出手，似乎想碰碰那里，在几毫之隔停住，呼吸打在那片丑陋的肿块上，热得令人难以忍受。他慢慢把额头抵在Shiro肩膀和颈项之间，手指漫不经心地抚过机械臂以上的一块地方，那儿曾有个尖锐、鲜红的齿痕，后来随着时间消磨下去。Keith总是咬他，算不上痛，只是难以理解。

Shiro低下头去吻他发红的嘴唇，他更喜欢吻，很多的吻，但羞于告诉别人这点。Keith啮咬着他的嘴唇，喃喃着，有多久了？有多久了。他数不清楚，过去的事情通常很含混，唯有当下一刻值得期待。Keith推着他倒在床垫上，为此磕了牙齿，他们都笑起来，觉得放松了不少。吻深入了一时，舌面软肉相抵，探索犬齿和口腔，舒服得令人叹息，但又不得不分开，从唇线扯出银丝。Shiro维持着平躺的姿势，扭转过上半身想去床头柜够出润滑油和套子，Keith的吻随之滑下他的腰线、侧腹，在髋骨附近又咬又舔，手指紧紧扣着他的屁股。“你这样我没法——”他被舔过阴茎的黏腻感吓了一跳，瓶子险些从手里滑脱，Keith把他的阴茎吮得湿漉漉的，紧接着整根纳入口中，不太熟练地给他口交。包装袋在Shiro手里攥成了团，他把它们胡乱丢在肚子上，几乎要求饶了。Keith甚至以唇瓣吸吮冠顶的小孔，同时将两根沾满油剂的手指伸进他的后穴里，射精的冲动促使他绷紧了大腿、缠在Keith背上。

他想说我快到了，可能发出的只有极力压抑的呻吟声。令人失望的是，Keith慢慢退了出来，这个混蛋甚至轻轻弹了一下阴茎前头，弄得他条件反射地痉挛起来。他很想射，想让这事儿快些过去，再抱着Keith睡个好觉，但对方显然从不按计划出牌。“我知道你在想什么，Shiro，但今天不行，我不想这么快。”Keith看进他的眼睛，告诉他，扭动身躯从Shiro两腿之间爬了过来，一只手在下面给自己戴上套子。Shiro甚至还没被他的手指完全操开，后头可怜地淌着润滑油，Keith不耐烦地扳开他的大腿，将龟头挤了进去。他的呼吸很慢，但又粗又重，他死死盯着自己阴茎操进穴口的景象，慢慢将整根顶入。

Shiro痛得咬了舌头。“你太大了，宝贝，你不能就这么……”外星基因也会影响这方面吗？他被钉在Keith的阴茎上直发抖，对方停在那儿，可能是在让他适应，也可能是让他充分感受自己被填满、饱胀的感觉。随后Keith将他的下半身抬起来了点儿，俯下来干他，幅度很小，几乎只在最深处抽插着。太糟了，Keith毫无死角地研磨、索求他，绵软的肉被那玩意儿粗暴地推挤，油膏和体液的水声从肉体相接处扑过来，Shiro真希望两天前那枚光子榴弹能把自己震聋。他张开嘴吸进清凉、潮湿的空气，完好的那只手伸下去，想抚慰自己，Keith在半道抓住他的手腕，将他的身体向下扯，就着这个姿势进得更深。“混蛋，”他被顶出了眼泪，声音不稳地咒骂着，“让我射，求你了……我好累。”

Keith柔软的唇舌裹着Shiro的手指，像吃什么甜食般情色地吮吸，“我知道，但再忍忍好吗，甜心，”他模糊的话音中露出鲜红舌尖，故意做给他看，“在这之后我们有两天，整整两天，我保证不会再这样了。”

Shiro胸口起伏，抬起头来看着他。

“你保证你会乖？”

“为了你我会。”对方耸耸肩，又往前一撞，然而Shiro已经到了，性器紧贴小腹打着颤、流出前液，什么都没射出来。他被生生操上了高潮。Keith咬了咬他的拇指：“还不错吧。”

“我已经开始后悔了。”他沉沉地喘息着，任对方将他拽起来，跨骑在大腿上方，Keith还没有射，刚才那种姿势能让他保持很长时间。“快一点儿——你箍得我不舒服。”男孩用那种亲昵的调子说道，拍了拍他的臀瓣。

Shiro咬了咬牙，“那就赶快抽出来啊。”他一边说，一边还是挺动身体、小幅度地骑着对方的阴茎。Keith揽着他的大腿帮助他动作，又抬起头去舔咬赤裸的胸乳，“Shiro，甜心——你是不是很喜欢我这样叫你？”

他喜欢，他的确喜欢——Shiro咬紧了嘴唇。

“你的乳头都被干到硬起来了。”Keith努力直起身，钳着对方的胳膊，Shiro湿哒哒的阴茎因这个动作抵在他小腹上流水：“我听说他们有让男性产乳的药剂，你会喜欢吗？还是说你更喜欢先被我干到怀孕，我很想看看那个场景，你的乳头很好看，宝贝。”

他抓住他的屁股，手指陷进丰满臀肉，Shiro被紧绷的刺激送上了第二个前列腺高潮，他羞耻得快哭了，又想要得不行，高潮一波波地迎上来，他的乳头上全是Keith的唾液。寝室的天花板在摇晃，膝盖下的钢床却有如棉花，困意和快感交替着吞噬他的神智。“转过去。”Keith简短地指示，脸颊发红，Shiro还被余韵搅得不甚清醒，糊里糊涂遵从了。之后男孩跪起来，从后面上他，这次几乎没有阻碍，穴肉贪婪地吮住对方，因快感充血泛红。他们第一次做的时候Keith总是问他会不会痛，后来又不问了，只是用那种沉默、慌乱的眼神看过来。他似乎从心底渴望弄痛他，而又为此蒙上羞耻和不舍，Shiro一声不发，看着他被自己折磨，终于忍不住伸手去抚慰他，说，没有看上去那么痛。Keith从后面贴过来，牙齿狠狠陷入皮肉，几乎渗出血丝。Shiro被之前两次高潮折磨得腿都在发软，只能用机械臂撑住床沿好不让自己上半身垮下来，对方伏在他脊背宛如野兽交媾，在他肩膀留下占有欲十足的咬痕，他开始有些明白为什么Keith执着于标记和拥有他，他的狼崽子，被宇宙和朋友们和爱渐渐驯服，但仍然是条坏脾气的狼。

喷在耳畔乱糟糟的喘息昭示着对方也不再有余裕，Keith破碎地、断断续续地小声喊着他的名字，光是这个声音就让他痉挛着蜷起脚尖，他的内壁已经太敏感了，很快收缩着承受又一个小高潮，这回他终于受不了了，边喘息边几乎啜泣起来，泪水和唾液一同滑到下巴上，Keith把手指粗鲁地探进他嘴里翻搅，他毫不体谅地对待Shiro，就好像他是自己身体的一部分。“我好爱你。”但他吐露在Shiro耳朵里的声音是那么小、那么虔诚，仿佛将整个灵魂都献了出去。他低低地呻吟着，射在他体内。与此同时，一只手绕过来握住Shiro的阴茎，撸动了几下，Shiro想阻止他，但只是哭得更厉害了，“求你，不、不要——”他连话都说不完，整个胸膛都泛着红，Keith边吻他的耳朵边强迫他射了出来，那感觉简直像失禁了一样，精液一股一股淌上Keith细长的手指，又滴落在床单上，Shiro什么都没法思考，无意识地低头去看那副淫糜景象。Keith刚刚才从他身体里抽出来，半透明的精液顺着会阴滑落，他的下半身一塌糊涂。

“我们得再去洗个澡。”等二人的呼吸都稍微平复下来以后，Keith有些难为情地说道。Shiro倒回床单上，觉得全身都在痛，他拽着Keith的手，让他躺到自己身边：“我真的需要睡一会儿，十五分钟以后叫我好吗？”

Keith点了点头，让Shiro把手搭在自己侧腰，靠了过来，二人交换温热的鼻息。“我很抱歉。”他说了一句，之后尴尬地抿着嘴唇，似乎不知道如何继续。

“为什么？”

“我离开了太久，”Keith轻声说，“还有，我知道你很痛，但我控制不住，抱歉。”

“我不在乎，”Shiro温和地说，“所以你也不该在乎。再说带着它感觉有点像带着个护身符。”Keith笑了一声，然而很快沉下脸去。

“我有时会想自己是不是错了，”他坦承，眼睛一眨不眨，Shiro包裹住他的手指，在唇边吻了吻，“或许我在那儿事情就不会如此，或许不是，我也不知道什么才对。这些破事儿真把我的脑子搞乱了。”

“我们都一样，”Shiro轻声告诉他，“但我从没怀疑过你，Keith，你不用为此动摇。”他张开手臂，环成一个拥抱，Keith靠在他身上沉默了几秒，再开口时似乎有些哽咽。

“我只是不喜欢当你们需要我的时候我没法应答。”

Shiro明白那种感觉，失望和令人失望，他们唯能从中作选，毕竟在大多数时候他们只有这一个宇宙、一条道路，他吻了吻Keith的头发，在对方身上感到了同样的痛楚，并非肉体、而是狮群在他脑海深处留下的烙印。因为心有不甘，所以只能往其中陷得更深。“我也爱你。”最后他只能说出这个。

Keith在他怀里放松下来。

END


End file.
